The instant invention relates to amusement games and more particularly to a game apparatus which is adapted for use in a golfing-type amusement game.
It has generally been recognized that amusement games which incorporate amusing and exciting action game apparatus often have increased levels of appeal. It has also been recognized that game apparatus which are adapted to be incorporated into competitive action games which require game players to skillfully perform certain activities in order to achieve game scores frequently have high levels of appeal. Even further, it has been found that game apparatus of these types which are adapted for use in games which are patterned after popular known forms of athletic activities, such as those associated with golf, baseball, or football, have even still further increased levels of appeal.
The instant invention provides a highly amusing game apparatus which is adapted for use in a simulated golfing-type game. More specifically, the instant invention provides a highly amusing game apparatus comprising an animal character figure which is adapted for receiving game elements, such as simulated golf balls, therein and for individually ejecting the game elements. Further, the game apparatus of the instant invention is preferably adapted so that when a simulated golf ball passes through the open mouth of the character figure embodied therein, the mouth is automatically moved to a closed position and the simulated golf ball is ejected by flipping it into the air so that it passes over the head of the character figure. Still further, the apparatus is preferably adapted so that as a simulated golf ball is ejected, the character figure is rotated about a substantially vertical axis so that it is repositioned in a different direction with respect to the game player who originally hit the ball into the open mouth of the character figure. Accordingly, the game apparatus is repositioned each time a game player receives a score by passing a game ball through the open mouth of the character figure. As a result, the next game player must generally take one or more extra game strokes to align the ball with the mouth of the character figure before another game point can be scored.
Apparatus representing the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Wieden, 1,897,289, and Black, 5,154,426. However, since these references fail to even suggest the concept of a golf-type game apparatus comprising a character figure which is adapted for receiving a simulated golf ball through an open mouth thereof and for then ejecting the ball, they are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the subject invention.
More specifically, the game apparatus of the instant invention includes a game element which is preferably embodied as a simulated golf ball and a housing, including a character figure head portion having upper and lower jaw portions which cooperate to form a mouth. At least one of the upper and lower jaw portions is pivotable for moving the mouth between open and closed positions, and the housing is adapted to be received on a supporting surface so that the lower jaw portion rests thereon when the mouth is in an open position. Still further, the lower jaw portion is formed so that when the character figure is received on a supporting surface with the lower jaw portion resting thereon, the lower jaw portion functions as a ramp which leads from the supporting surface to an area behind the mouth when the mouth is in the open position. The apparatus still further comprises an ejecting mechanism which is operative for ejecting a game ball once it has passed through the open mouth portion. The ejecting mechanism is preferably operative for ejecting a game element by tossing it through the air so that it passes over the head portion of the character figure embodied in the game apparatus. Still further, the apparatus preferably includes a mouth control mechanism for moving the mouth to a closed position as soon as a game element has passed therethrough and a rotating mechanism for rotating the character figure about a substantially vertical axis as the game ball is ejected. Further, the character figure preferably comprises a simulated alligator character figure having an upper jaw portion which is pivotable for moving the mouth thereof between open and closed positions.
It has been found that the game apparatus of the instant invention can be effectively utilized in a highly amusing golf-type game in which game players are required to pass a simulated golf ball through the open mouth of the alligator character figure embodied in the apparatus in order to score game points. It has been further found that the exciting action of the game apparatus when a game point is scored significantly enhances the overall appeal thereof. Specifically, it has been found that the action of the mechanism of the apparatus for immediately closing the mouth of the character figure, tossing the received ball into the air, and rotating the character figure about a substantially vertical axis adds a high level of excitement and appeal to the use of the game apparatus.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective and amusing golf-type game apparatus for use by children.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a game apparatus embodying an action character figure which is operative for receiving a game ball through an open mouth thereof and for then closing the mouth, ejecting the game ball, and rotating the character figure about a vertical axis.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.